1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the manufacture of carriers for electronic components, composed of several insulating layers, each layer provided with a printed wire pattern made of conducting material and holes filled with conducting material for the interconnection of the printed wire patterns of different layers, comprising a table, movable in a horizontal plane, and a dispenser, for providing with a semifinished product placed on the movable table with a printed wire pattern, a layer holder, movable in a horizontal plane, and a perforator, for punching holes in a layer that is to be added, and transport means for placing the newly perforated additional layer on the semi-finished product.
2. Discussion of the Background
An arrangement of this type is known from the Dutch patent application Nr. 9000148. The drawback of this prior art arrangement is that it performs the different operations side by side, as a consequence of which the dimensions of the arrangement are relatively large. This renders the arrangement expensive and it adversely affects the accuracy and speed with which a carrier can be produced.